Lost Existence
by shirakiri
Summary: Tepat tiga hari setelah Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih. Naas, sebelum sempat merasakan kencan pertama, Kyuhyun kehilangan nyawa tepat di depan mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan apapun, dia hanya ingin bertemu Sungmin. Meskipun hanya sekali lagi. KyuMin. OneShot. Inspired by Shakugan No Shana S - Overture. Warning jangan lupa dibaca ya? R&R?


"Sungmin hyung?"

"Akh…" Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot syok melihat siapa yang datang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun yang _itu_.

"Permisi sebentar." Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyeret Sungmin menjauh dengan Donghae mengekor di belakangnya.

"A-apa maumu, Hyuk?! Lepaskan ak—"

BRAKK!

Ketiganya menoleh terkejut, dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuat jantung Sungmin seolah dicabut paksa dari rongganya.

Di jalan raya tergeletak tubuh Cho Kyuhyun, yang terkapar penuh darah di depan roda truk besar.

oOo

**Lost Existence**

by Kiri-chan

KyuMin fanfiction, inspired by _Shakugan No Shana S_ - Overture

**BGM :** Mami Kawada - Portamento, Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind

**:: Warning ::**

death chara (?), alur cepat, flashback di tengah-tengah, nggak otentik, nggak masuk akal, shounen-ai, **don't like don't read**.

oOo

"Halo, Min~ kau menunggu siapa?"

Sungmin hampir tersedak saat menemukan wajah iseng Donghae dan Eunhyuk tepat di hadapannya. _Oh, sial. _Dari semua pasangan yang berkencan di taman kota kenapa harus duo maut ini sih yang memergokinya?

Donghae menyeringai. "Mau kencan yaa~?"

Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Dengan siapa, Min?" Eunhyuk menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah izin ibumu belum?"

Lee Sungmin. 18 tahun. Seumur hidup belum pernah pacaran karena dilarang ibu.

_Man, _dilarang ibu.

Itu… itu menyedihkan untuk remaja laki-laki usia 18 kan?

"Bukan kencan kok!" Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Bisa gawat kalau duo EunHae ini mengadu pada ibu Sungmin yang menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. "Hanya menunggu teman!"

"Teman apa teman?" Eunhyuk menatap lekat-lekat dengan senyum jahil, terus mendekat sampai Sungmin terpojok di dahan pohon. "Jangan-jangan pacar?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. Dia tahu mereka tidak akan semudah itu ditipu. Pakaian Sungmin hari ini kelewat modis, dan Eunhyuk sedang mengendus-ngendus wangi parfum yang biasanya tidak pernah Sungmin pakai.

"I-ini bukan urusan kalian!" Sungmin membentak gugup.

"Begitu ya?" Donghae mengulum senyumnya. "Oke, kami akan menunggu disini sampai pacarmu datang."

Sungmin melotot horor. "Ja-jangan!"

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Akh…" Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot syok melihat siapa yang datang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun yang _itu_.

"Permisi sebentar." Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyeret Sungmin menjauh dengan Donghae mengekor di belakangnya.

"A-apa maumu, Hyuk?! Lepaskan aku!" protes Sungmin.

"Itu pacarmu?" Eunhyuk berbisik saat membungkuk menatap mata Sungmin tajam-tajam. "_Cho Kyuhyun?_"

Cho Kyuhyun. 17 tahun. Junior Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk di sekolah. Walaupun hanya murid SMA biasa, tapi menjadi kekasihnya sama dengan _bunuh diri_.

"Kau ingin mati di tangan fans Cho Kyuhyun, huh?!" Donghae mengguncang pundak Sungmin. "Kau masih ingin hidup kan, Min?!"

"Ehem!"

Donghae tersentak karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan menarik Sungmin dari rangkulan Eunhyuk.

"Kukira aku hanya terlambat 5 menit, tapi kau sudah membawa dua selingkuhan, Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum yang membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

Sungmin menunduk. "A-aku tidak…"

Cup!

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin yang membuat pemuda manis itu semakin memerah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk nyaris jantungan melihat adegan itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, sunbaenim." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin mesra sampai duo ikan seniornya itu melongo.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya bisa meledak.

oOo

Ini kencan pertama. Sejak pertama kali Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu. Awalnya dia pesimis akan ditolak, tapi siapa sangka Kyuhyun membalas pernyataannya?

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Sungmin-ssi."_

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Rambut hazel Kyuhyun bergerak lembut ditiup angin, bahkan figur wajah sampingnya yang tersenyum tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Sungmin merasa sosok disampingnya ini, yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ini, bukan makhluk dari dunia nyata. Setidaknya bukan dari dunia Sungmin. Dia merasa mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh dua dunia yang berbeda. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu… sempurna.

"Kau mau soda?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerjap terkejut.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan suara velvetnya yang merdu. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Tidak…" Sungmin menunduk, sedikit merutuki pipinya yang memanas saat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Kekasihnya itu hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dia sedang dipandangi Sungmin sejak tadi.

"Jadi kau mau apa? Soda atau yang lain?" Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Bubble…" Bibir mungil Sungmin bergerak pelan, "… tea."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin mendongak dan mengerjap bingung sebelum matanya menangkap mesin penjual minuman kaleng tak jauh di hadapannya. Dia terbelalak antara kaget dan malu. Tidak ada bubble tea dalam bentuk kaleng, kan? "A-ah, maaf… maksudku…" ujarnya salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Kita bisa ke tempat lain."

Detik itu Sungmin baru menyadari, di balik lengan panjang jaket Kyuhyun, ada jam tangan pemberian Sungmin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pucat itu. Sungmin tercekat. Dia meletakkan jam itu dalam bentuk kado di loker Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke 17.

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun hanya basa-basi dalam membalas perasaannya.

Tapi dia menyimpan jam ini… jangan-jangan dia benar-benar—

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan identitasmu saat memberikan jam ini, kan?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mendadak. "A-apa…?"

"Kau tidak menulis namamu dalam hadiah yang kau letakkan di lokerku itu." Kyuhyun menghela napas ringan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali tulisanmu di kartu ucapan, hyung."

Sungmin terbelalak.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil. "Apa aku kedengaran seperti stalker?"

"Apa kau seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan ekspresi syok.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Kau keberatan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah kagum. Cara bercanda Kyuhyun mungkin keterlaluan, tapi masih berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar riang.

"Aku suka Kyuhyun." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan merasakan debar jantung di dada kiri pemuda jangkung itu.

Keduanya tersenyum. Saling mendekat. Dengan dua pasang kelopak mata yang menutup saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman pertama.

_Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung._

oOo

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar gerakan jarum detik dari jam tangannya meski terhalang suara deru mesin bus yang melaju. Sungmin bersandar di bahunya, tertidur dengan wajah damai yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

_Masih ada 30 menit. _

Langit di luar jendela bus sudah tampak gelap. Jarum detik dalam jam pemberian Sungmin seolah berbunyi semakin keras di telinga Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya memeluk Sungmin. Tubuh mungil itu sangat hangat, pas dalam pelukannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," lirihnya tanpa berniat membangunkan pemuda mungil yang tertidur.

.

.

.

_BRAKK!_

_Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin di seberang jalan. Wajah tenang yang biasanya malu-malu itu kini berubah pucat dan histeris. Dua teman Sungmin berusaha menahan pemuda mungil itu namun dia berontak, bersikeras menggapai tubuh yang tergolek penuh darah._

_Tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun._

_Kenapa?_

_Ini kencan pertama mereka, dan tinggal sekian meter lagi Kyuhyun dapat mencapai tempat Sungmin berdiri. Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus begini?_

**"Ini tidak adil, kan?"**

_"Ya, tidak adil."_

**"Ingin mengambil penawaran dariku?"**

_"Kau siapa? Malaikat maut?"_

**"Bukan. Kali ini aku datang lebih cepat darinya."**

_"Apa penawaranmu?"_

**"Memutar balik waktu. Membuatmu bisa menghindari truk itu dan menemui kekasihmu yang manis."**

_"Kau tidak mungkin menolongku secara cuma-cuma, kan?"_

**"Kau sangat pintar, manusia."**

.

_._

.

"Sudah sampai."

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerjap pelan. Udara dingin membuatnya mengantuk, namun posisinya yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak. "K-Kyu—"

"Jangan bergerak, hyung. Kau bisa jatuh." Kyuhyun membenahi posisi Sungmin di punggungnya. "Kau tidur lelap sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Seharusnya kau bangunkan aku saja." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita dimana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumahku."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin merinding. "M-memangnya kita mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Ke tempat dimana hanya akan ada aku dan hyung."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti di depan gerbang SMA Seoul.

"Sekolah?" Sungmin mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Kita pertama kali bertemu disini kan, hyung?"

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. "Ya, kau benar. Tepatnya di atap sekolah."

"Ya." Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas. "Ayo kesana, hyung! Ke atap sekolah."

.

.

.

**"Jika kau mengambil penawaranku, aku akan membiarkanmu bersama kekasihmu sampai jam 12 malam."**

_"Hanya sampai jam 12 malam?"_

**"Ya."**

_"Setelah itu apa yang kau mau? Nyawaku?"_

**"Aku bukan malaikat maut yang hanya menginginkan nyawa."**

_"Apalagi yang kau mau?"_

**"Keberadaanmu. Eksistensimu."**

.

.

.

Angin malam dan atap sekolah. Dinginnya membuat Sungmin sedikit gemetar, tapi dia masih merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat dalam genggaman. Tubuh mereka terlentang dengan mata memandang langit kelam yang menampilkan jutaan taburan bintang.

"Indah sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat transparan. Mata gelap yang menatap teduh entah kenapa terlihat sedih. Begitu dekat, namun juga terlihat jauh di saat yang bersamaan.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak nyaman.

"Kyu… hyun?"

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum nakal khasnya saat berbisik, "Minimi, aku mencintaimu." Samar-samar wajahnya mendekat dan mencium bibir Sungmin lembut.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Sungmin membeku.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

_"Keberadaan? Eksistensi? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengambilnya dariku?"_

**"Itu artinya kau tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Kau tidak pernah dilahirkan, Cho Kyuhyun."**

_Kyuhyun membeku._

**"Bagaimana? Atau kau merasa lebih baik mati disini? Tertabrak truk ini?"**

_Kyuhyun tercekat, bimbang. Dia belum pernah mengecap kenangan manis apapun dengan Sungmin. Perasaan yang dia pendam sejak lama baru terbalas 3 hari yang lalu. Jika dia mati sekarang…_

_Tinju Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Mata obsidiannya menatap lekat mayatnya sendiri yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan Sungmin. Hatinya teriris perih. Sungmin tak berhenti memanggil namanya, meratapi kepergiannya. Sosok manis itu terlihat begitu menderita._

_"Jika kau mengambil eksistensiku, Sungmin tidak akan melihat kematianku kan? Dia tidak akan menderita seperti itu kan?"_

**"Tentu saja tidak. Karena baginya kau tidak pernah ada. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga semua orang. Teman-temanmu, keluargamu, semuanya akan lupa kau pernah ada di dunia ini."**

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ini sangat kejam. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya dianggap tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini? Bayangan ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, teman-temannya, terus berkelebat dalam otaknya. Mereka akan melupakannya? Semudah itu? Dan Sungmin…_

_Sungmin…_

_Dia harus bertemu Sungmin, walaupun hanya sekali lagi._

_Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata gelap yang menatap tajam. "Aku terima tawaranmu. Putar balik waktunya!"_

_Dan jam tangan pemberian Sungmin yang dikenakan Kyuhyun mulai berputar mundur dengan kecepatan penuh._

.

.

.

"Hn?" Sungmin mengerjap dengan ekspresi hampa. "Apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Wajah manisnya mendongak ke langit, mengamati bintang-bintang yang masih sama di atas sana. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat taburan sumber cahaya yang berkelap-kelip itu, tapi sekarang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Dia bukan penggemar bintang. Sungmin lebih suka matahari daripada langit malam. Jadi untuk apa dia datang ke—

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Matanya membulat, menemukan jam tangan di atas telapak tangannya dengan jarum jam dan jarum menit yang saling bertumpuk menunjuk angka 12.

"Apa ini milikku?"

Dia merasa itu bukan miliknya.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tes.

"Huh?"

Setitik air bening terjatuh di atas permukaan jam tangan.

"A-apa…?" Sungmin mengusap mata dengan sebelah tangannya, kebingungan. "Kenapa…?"

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Semakin banyak. Pandangan Sungmin kabur. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Otaknya memberitahunya untuk cepat bangkit dan pulang, ibunya pasti sangat khawatir karena dia belum kembali ke rumah tengah malam begini. Dan saat khawatir, wajah marah ibunya jadi lebih seram dua kali lipat.

"Ukh…"

Namun hatinya terasa sesak—sangat sesak, sampai dia tidak sanggup berdiri. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Lee Sungmin terisak hebat tanpa mengetahui alasan mengapa dirinya harus menangis.

.

.

_I don't know anything_

_But why is this?_

_What are these tears, flowing from my eyes?_

_._

_I probably know you._

_I probably loved you a lot._

_That's why I must have erased you._

oOo

**Fin**

* * *

**Provided lyric : **Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind

* * *

**Author's Note : **

Bagi yang nemu curhatan gaje kemarin, big thanks buat yang menyadarkan saya kalau note itu nggak penting dan mengganggu. Saya baru hapus paginya, telat banget. Saya bener-bener minta maaf bagi pihak yang nggak suka dan tersinggung. Ilfil wajar kok, iya memang sikap saya yang nggak pantas. Saya minta maaf *deep bow*

Bagi yang memberi semangat dan support, terimakasih ya. Makasih udah mau bersikap positif pada sikap saya kemarin. Saya malu banget udah kepancing sampai meledak begitu di FFN ;A;

Bagi yang masih salah paham, masih ngejudge, masih nuduh yang nggak-nggak, sudah saya persilakan di PM, tapi anda lebih memilih di review tanpa login pula. Saya tidak mau mengulang kesalahan kemarin—menjelaskan panjang lebar di depan umum karena saya tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dimana. Jadi silakan tenggelam dalam prasangka dan persepsi anda yang tidak benar.

Saya bukannya hanya menerima kata-kata manis. Anda mau ngasih pedas, asin, pahit, sampai rasa campuran yang nggak nyambung juga silakan. Tapi saran saya, hanya saran, lebih baik anda mengatakannya dengan 'wajah' anda sendiri tanpa perlu bersembunyi di balik 'topeng anonim', itu memberi kesan anda orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kata-kata anda sendiri. Tapi jika anda bersikeras tetap tidak login apalagi dengan ID samaran 'guest' dll ya… itu hak anda sih.

Terimakasih banyak juga bagi yang sudah baca oneshot ini *bow*

Salam sahur (?)


End file.
